1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of auditory training. The invention also relates to a hearing aid system configured to carry out said method of auditory training. Furthermore the invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having computer-executable instructions carrying out the method according to the invention when executed in a personal communication device.
Generally a hearing aid system according to the invention is understood as meaning any system which provides an output signal that can be perceived as an acoustic signal by a user or contributes to providing such an output signal and which has means which are used to compensate an individual hearing loss of the user or contribute to compensating the hearing loss of the user or contribute to compensating the hearing loss. A binaural hearing aid system according to the present invention always consists of two hearing aids, one for each ear of the hearing aid user. The binaural hearing aid system may also comprise a remote control.
Furthermore, auxiliary devices whose main aim is not to compensate for a hearing loss, for example consumer electronic devices (smart phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, televisions, hi-fi systems etc.) may also be considered part of a hearing aid system, provided they have measures for compensating for an individual hearing loss or measures for controlling the operation of a hearing aid.
Within the present context a hearing aid can be understood as a small, battery-powered, microelectronic device designed to be worn behind or in the human ear by a hearing-impaired user. Prior to use, the hearing aid is adjusted by a hearing aid fitter according to a prescription. The prescription is based on a hearing test, resulting in a so-called audiogram, of the performance of the hearing-impaired user's unaided hearing. The prescription is developed to reach a setting where the hearing aid will alleviate a hearing loss by amplifying sound at frequencies in those parts of the audible frequency range where the user suffers a hearing deficit. A hearing aid comprises one or more microphones, a battery, a microelectronic circuit comprising a signal processor configured to provide said amplification, and an acoustic output transducer. The signal processor is preferably a digital signal processor (DSP). The hearing aid is enclosed in a casing suitable for fitting behind or in a human ear.
Thus within the present context the term “hearing aid system device” may denote a hearing aid or an auxiliary device.
Auxiliary devices such as remote controls, or smart phones and tablet computers adapted for use with hearing aids are known. They offer a convenient way of operating various user-accessible features of a hearing aid such as volume level and program selection.
Hearing aid systems can compensate for compromised audibility and provide frequency dependent amplification. However, it may be difficult for the hearing aid system to fully compensate all the difficulties that hearing impaired users face, due to their limited frequency resolution, impaired temporal processing, maladaptive listening strategies and changes in cognitive function. Some of these abilities may be improved by training.
New users of hearing aids may experience several problems when getting accustomed to their new hearing aids because the sound is different as a consequence of e.g. the microphone system providing a change in sensitivity for sound emerging from some directions or as a consequence of the partly of fully occluded ear canal that a hearing aid earpiece causes. One particular problem, especially with behind-the-ear (BTE) devices, is the front/back confusion, where the user experiences difficulties in recognizing whether a sound is coming from the front or the back, due to the lack of sound shaping from the outer ear (i.e. the pinna of the ear), because the sound is picked up by microphones located behind the ear and transferred directly into the ear canal by placing the loudspeaker in the ear canal, or by a sound tube conducting the sound from the BTE part of the hearing aid and into the ear canal of the user.
Another problem is that new users of hearing aids will experience sound in frequency regions where they are not used to hear anything, because their hearing loss is so severe that they will rarely experience sounds loud enough to excite the cochlear. As most new hearing aid users have had their hearing loss for several years, they have grown accustomed to a much narrower sound environment, and thus they need to become acquainted with the enhanced sound environment anew. These and other problems may, to some degree, be overcome by training. However, when users experience these problems, they are often reluctant to use their hearing aids, especially in situations where they have experienced the problems, and consequently the user rarely gets enough training to overcome the problems and may simply give up.
The invention provides a way to motivate the user to train his or her perception, by providing a fun and motivating method of auditory training, wherein the hearing aids provide sounds that appear to originate from different directions, including directions known to be problematic for the user to recognize, whereby the user is motivated to train the localization of sounds coming from different directions as well as other issues known to be problematic especially for new hearing aid users.
To make the auditory training fun and motivating it should be adapted for the cognitive skills of the specific user.
2. The Prior Art
The problem of stigmatization when wearing hearing aids has been dealt with in different ways over the years. One proposed solution has been to make the hearing aid as small and inconspicuous as possible and preferably locating the hearing aid completely in the ear canal of the user, where it is practically invisible. However, this may in fact have increased the issue of stigmatization, because the hearing aid users are trying to hide the hearing aid and their hearing loss.
Another direction in the effort to overcome stigmatization has been to provide behind-the-ear type hearing aids in bright and shiny colors, and hearing aids with exchangeable covers, to allow the user to change the color of his or her hearing aid, to match the dress or tie worn.
Yet another proposed solution has been to shape the hearing aid like a headset used for e.g. cell phones, to make the hearing aid look more like an accessory.
Although these different approaches in many ways have made hearing aids smarter, many users, especially first time users, feel stigmatized because of their hearing loss. Consequently many hearing disabled refrain from using their hearing aids in situations with many people. This often leads to a problem with getting used to the “new sound” as it is perceived through the hearing aid.
The proposed hearing aid system is configured to provide a method of auditory training that allows the user to play an entertaining and motivating game, using his hearing aid system. This will potentially increase the usage time of the hearing aid system, because the user finds the game fun and cognitively challenging and therefore wants to spend time wearing his or her hearing aids in order to play the game, and advance in level and difficulty. Furthermore the use of hearing aids for playing such a game may take away the stigmatization, because people see the hearing aids as an entertaining and exciting thing instead of as a remedy for a handicap. It is furthermore foreseen that coming generations of hearing aid users, who grew up with computer games like PAC-MAN and similar games, will find this an attractive, entertaining and challenging feature.
Furthermore the game (i.e. the method of auditory training) may be created so as to train the user in benefitting from the audiological features built into the hearing aid system or to provide a relaxation program, e.g. people suffering from tinnitus might take advantage of such a program to relax and take focus away from their tinnitus.
Generally computer games need several interface devices like a screen, loudspeakers, keyboard, joystick etc. Hearing aids have, due to their size, a very limited user interface, because user interfaces are size demanding. Completely-in-canal hearing aids and small BTE hearing aids have no volume control and no program control, because there is no room for such buttons at the hearing aid. Consequently it is counter intuitive to use a hearing aid for playing and controlling a hearing aid.
Despite the documented benefit of training, several reports have shown that less than 10% of audiologists offer comprehensive auditory training to patients with hearing impairment. Reasons for the reluctance to offer training are described in the article: “WARNING: Do NOT Add On Aural Rehabilitation or Auditory Training to Your Fitting Procedures”, by Sweetow and Henderson Sabes in Hearing Review June 2007, from the 2007 Clinical Research Summit.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a more efficient, motivating and entertaining method of providing auditory training and to provide a hearing aid system for training the auditory skills of a hearing impaired user.